MK Vs Nintendo Universe: Little Mac
Kostume 1: His primary costume from Punch-Out * Kostume 2: His alternate costume is his pink jacket * Unlockable Kostume: His appearance is without a shirt * Kosplay 1: Superboy * Kosplay 2: Rocky Balboa Bio Little Mac hails from the Bronx, New York. He is interested in getting into the World Video Boxing Association, which has a long history of rookie boxers joining the ranks in an effort to become world champions. He traveled to New York City in hopes of searching for someone that could train him. It was not until he met Jerome “Doc” Louis, who was a former heavyweight champion in his own right, and then he began his journey to the top of the World Circuit. Gameplay Character Trait Star Punch: If Little Mac attacks the opponent when the opponent is trying to attack him, he gains a star. Similar to Catwoman's in Injustice, Little Mac should hit the opponent with a powerful rising uppercut once he gathered 3 stars. Weapon Awakening Movelist Special Moves * Straight Lunge: Little Mac charges his fist and rams towards his opponent with a punch. * Jolt Haymaker: Little Mac jumps over to his opponent and socks him/her down. * Rising Uppercut: Little Mac hops up punching upward as he twirls around. * Split Counter: Little Mac guards and when his opponent attacks, he counterattacks with an uppercut that sends the opponent flying. The WVBA World Champion Adds moves based on Little Mac's old opponents. He wears different colors of his default outfit to reference his palette-change in his games. * Bull Charge: Little Mac squats down and then leaps forward, landing a devastating uppercut to the opponent. * Rose Flurry: Little Mac claps his hands on one side of his body and he then does 3 hooks with his left hand. Title Defenser Adds new moves. He has a world champion belt on his waist. * Smash Stance: Little Mac goes into a peek-a-boo stance. Moving forward makes him dodge. Pressing the button makes him punch. * Knock-Out Combo: Little Mac performs a swift 7-hit punching combo that ends in an uppercut. Boxing Strategist Adds new moves. He has a headband on his head and karate gloves on his hands. * Side Dodge: Little Mac dodges almost any melee attack the opponent uses. * Projectile Counter: Little Mac does a quick backhand motion which will deflect any projectiles. If a projectile connects, he then punches it back. X-Ray Move * Air-Boxing Someone: W.I.P. Super Move * You're Punched Off!: W.I.P. Finishing Moves Fatalities * Giga Mac: Little Mac transforms into a hulking version of himself. He starts brutally beating up his opponent and ends the finishing move with a megaton uppercuts that not only knocks the opponent's head off while the spine is still dangling, but also splits in half the headless torso. Giga Mac roars at the sky. * Headloose: Little Mac does a series of punches and keeps punching his opponent in the face until he finishes with three more punches, with the last punch causing the opponent's head to come loose and hanging from the body. * Limb Breaker: Little Mac punches the opponent in arms and legs, breaking the bones in each limb. He then punches him/her in the head, snapping the neck. X-Ality * X-Ray Punch-Out: Little Mac steps on his opponent's foot and punches him/her in the right jaw, fracturing the mandible. He then punches the left side of the opponent's head, cracking the cranium. He finishes by punching the opponent in the face so hard that the entire skull starts cracking all over. The opponent tumbles down from the punch. Brutalities Vari-Alities Hara-Kiri * Head Punched Off: Little Mac punches himself in the head so hard, that it comes flying right off (with the spinal cord still attached) as he drops dead. RAMtalities Meltalities Summon-Cross Criticalities * '''Boxing Tag Team: '''W.I.P. (with Mr. Sandman) * '''Referee's Last Stand: '''W.I.P. (with Mario) Devastators Sequences Battle Intro Little Mac punches two times and then uppercuts. He says, "Ready to get punched out!?" Victory Pose Doc Louis comes by to congratulate Little Mac. Doc says, "That's what I'm talking about, Mac baby!" and helps Mac raise his fist up in the air and then says, "This is the champion, everybody!" Rival '''Name: '''Jax Briggs Both are heavy hitters. While Jax is not technically a boxer, he has used the Muay Thai fighting style in the 3D era Mortal Kombat games. Category:MK Vs Nintendo